At present, refrigerator and freezer products can carry a drying chamber or a high-humidity chamber so that a user stores foods and medicinal materials which have strict requirements on the humidity. In a general case, the drying chamber can only provide a dry environment, and the high-humidity chamber can only provide a high-humidity environment, so that the user cannot flexibly adjust the using environment of each chamber according to the requirements, thus leaving a chamber unused to cause the waste of space of the refrigerator.